1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to diagnostic tools for oil burners.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need to log events that occur during the operation of an oil burner when there is an intermittent problem that causes the oil burner primary control to cycle to a safety standby condition.
Presently, the only method for a repair technician to diagnose and repair such an intermittent problem is to replace one part of the oil burner system each time there is a malfunction.
Occasionally, proper operation of an oil burner is interrupted by an intermittent condition that causes the burner to go to a condition, variously called safety standby, safety lockout, or to "go out on safety." When this occurs, manual resetting of the oil burner primary control by either the resident or a service technician is required. This condition can be caused by a faulty part in the oil burner, a faulty oil burner primary control, fuel delivery problems, or an improper voltage condition on the line powering the ignition transformer.
When the service technician arrives, the intermittent condition causing the safety lockout may or may not be still present. The oil burner may operate satisfactorily for several days, only to go to a safety lockout again, when the intermittent condition reoccurs. This frustrating sequence can occur several times as presently the only method of diagnosis and repair available is to replace one part after another and wait to see if the problem reoccurs again. This can be several days or weeks later. Throughout this period, the resident of the property is unsure whether the heating system of the building is reliable and whether any absence coincidental to such an occurrence will result in significant damage to the building due to freezing conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,527, issued to Price et al. on Nov. 5, 1991, discloses a monitoring system directed to controlling safety aspects of burners. This is done by referencing real time conditions relative to reference standards. The system does not disclose or suggest the need for monitoring an historical record of operation or the necessary structure to accomplish such monitoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,142, issued to Lipchak et al. on Apr. 2, 1991, discloses a sensor system for communicating to a control section which compares the signals to a standard and then sounds a warning if there is significant deviation.
A system that logs the data history of residential oil burners, accurately recording the history of events as they occurred so that the record can be viewed for diagnosis of the problem is not taught in the prior art.